One wrong click
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Kurt was swiping through his Facebook feed when he added by accident a total stranger. Secretly he hoped that he won't hear back from the person he added by accident as he doesn't know who he has added. But when he get a message a few days later, it might be exactly the thing he needed.
1. Introduction

Kurt was sitting in the back of glee. His phone was steadily resting against the palm of his hand as his thumb swiped through his Facebook feed.

It was one of those days were nothing seemed interesting to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know really when but somewhere in between the past few weeks, he had lost his interest in so many things.

It was like it all didn't matter and somewhere in the middle he had lost his power to fight.

With all the bullying combined with his friends who didn't seem to care, it hadn't surprised him really.

It was bound to happen, wasn't it?

So that was why he was sitting on his own, in the back of glee club, swiping through the hottest news while Rachel was belting her longs out like she was the only one there.

Kurt let his head rest against the wall behind him and rolled his eyes at the loud applause surrounding him when Rachel started talking about how this would be the perfect song for sectionals.

He let himself zone out as he looked back to his phone.

A quiet sigh left his lips. It really seemed like even Facebook was mocking him.

His finger stopped swiping when he came across the friend suggestion part. Something he really never payed attention to because honestly, he didn't have that many friends.

Kurt just wanted to swipe further down his feed when he by accident clicked on one of them.

Immediately he started to slightly panic. He honestly had no idea about who he had just send a friend request.

For all he knows it would be one of his bullies or a creepy person.

He put his phone back in his bag and let his head fall again against his walls.

In his mind he tried to calm down, thinking that whoever it might have been would notice it was a mistake and delete the friend request.

Yeah, it could happen to everyone after all, right?

He nodded to himself as he opened his eyes again, watching as Rachel and Santana stood in front, fighting for another damn solo.

With a loud sigh he took his bag and started making his way out of the room.

He wasn't even surprised that no one seemed to notice.

It made him wonder when things had changed.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, a new story. I wasn't actually planning on putting this online but well I did. Don't know if it was the right thing to do but well now it's online so I hope some people like it! :)**

 **It's actually a funny story about how I came up with this. You might guess but this happened to me a few weeks ago. The stranger I added by accident was really nice and while I didn't held a friendship out of it, I thought it might be a nice start of a sweet story like this!**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt let himself fall down on his bed, it had been a stressful week and he was so happy it was finally Friday evening.

A quiet night with his dad was exactly what he needed.

He let his arm lazily fall over the edge of the bed and started looking with his hand for his phone in his bag, too lazy to make himself move even an inch more.

With a quiet shout of triumph, he found his phone and smiled at the text he got from his dad.

 **Hi kiddo, I'll be home in an hour. What are we eating? Dad**

Kurt smirked while he shook his head. He wasn't at all surprised by the question. His fingers immediately started typing a reply.

 **You'll know in an hour :) Kurt**

With an hour to go, he knew he still had a few minutes to check his Facebook profile before making some dinner.

A new message peeked his curiosity. A name he had never seen before appeared in his message list.

Blaine Anderson it said. A frown appeared until his mind went back to a few days ago.

Hesitantly he opened the new message.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Euhm hi?**

 **Do I know who you are? No offense…**

Kurt hesitated for a bit. He could just delete the message and delete his friend request. Nothing would have happened.

But he felt like he owed the guy an apology and the guy was probably wondering who he was.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Hi, I'm so sorry. I clicked wrong while swiping through my Facebook feed.**

To his surprise he almost got immediately an answer back.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Oh haha that's ok. It happens to me all the time! I didn't know if I had met you somewhere but I couldn't think of anywhere.**

Kurt let out a sigh of relieve. The guy kind of seemed nice to him and thank god it wasn't too awkward.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Good to know I'm not alone. I didn't see who I added so I was slightly panicking.**

He pressed send but regretted it immediately. Now the guy thought he was some weird panicky person.

He took his phone from his bed and made his way down the stairs.

He chopped some vegetables and put them in the tomato sauce he had put in the pan to make some spaghetti.

While stirring through the pan, he couldn't help but go back to his Facebook.

Another message was waiting for him.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **No need to panic. I like to think I'm a pretty nice guy :).**

 **So how about I introduce myself properly since it's only fair after I went through your highly protected Facebook profile while trying to figure out who you were.**

 **I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you!**

Kurt couldn't help but let a grin spread over his lips. This guy wasn't for real, was he?

And just when he was about to reply, another message appeared.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Hey, you didn't already abandon me right? :c**

Kurt let out a giggle.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **I'm sorry I was cooking some dinner for me and my dad.**

 **Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel.**

The sound of the front door closing, snapped Kurt out of his thoughts.

He closed his phone and put it aside as he took a pot for hot water to put the pasta in.

Meanwhile his dad walked into the kitchen. He looked tired as he put his bag on the kitchen table.

"Hi kiddo, how was your day," he asked as he made his way towards the kitchen counter, peeking over the pans to see what was up for dinner.

A satisfied smile spread on his lips, "looks good kiddo."

It was the start of one of their welly known family dinners.

They ate their pasta at the kitchen table, talking about their days and catching up about anything and everything before moving to the living area and putting in a movie they both could agree on.

It was late in the evening when Kurt was back in his room, dressed in a pair of his pajamas.

He let himself fall on his stomach on the bed. His feet kicking happily in the air.

Kurt unlocked his phone and went to his Facebook profile.

A new message was waiting for him.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Well Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you!**

 **Anything else I should know about you before I might add you as my Facebook friend?**

 **I mean, we talked for a few minutes already, we should just make it official, shouldn't we?**

 **Right….**

 **Kurt?**

 **Oh right you were making diner for you dad right?**

 **Well anyway I added you :)**

 **Good night Kurt!**

Kurt quickly looked at his notifications and there it stood: New friend Blaine Anderson.

A grin spread on his lips.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **I'm sorry for the late answer. I was having quality time with my dad.**

 **Good night Blaine!**

With a smile on his face, he put his phone on his night table and turned off all the lights.

Already slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, tonight you will get two chapter as it's a new story. Do you guys let me know what you think about it? Lots of love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt was grinning widely from his place in the back of glee club.

He didn't know how long it had been since he felt this happy.

And to think it all started with him making a stupid mistake.

The past few days had been weird to say the least. But somehow it felt right at the same time.

Blaine had kept sending him messages on Facebook ever since that message a few nights ago.

They had talked about anything and everything, getting to know each other.

Kurt had of course already figured some things out while going through the guy's Facebook page the night he was added but Blaine had definitely done the same. At least from what he figured out later when Blaine asked about something he was sure he hadn't told Blaine.

So Kurt had done his own research and figured out how Blaine was a Dalton Academy student, which wasn't actually that far away and he had figured out that Blaine was part of his own glee club.

It felt nice talking to someone who didn't know him and wouldn't judge him.

A grin spread on his lips as he looked at the new message he received.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **I swear the guys leading this glee club are nuts sometimes**

Kurt smiled, remembering some of the stories he had already heard from Blaine. They were a crazy bunch from what he had heard.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **What did they do this time? :)**

It didn't take long before he got a reply.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **They decided that I had to clean up all the mess I made because I jumped on the couch while signing :c**

The pouty face did it for Kurt as he let out a rather loud giggle.

He didn't notice how everyone seemed to look up at that and send a reply.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **You jumped on the couch?**

It didn't take long for Blaine to type out a reply.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **I can't help it! I just like to move around while I'm signing.**

Kurt snorted at that. He could totally imagine Blaine Anderson jumping around on furniture while signing with his team mates.

A loud cough got him out of his day dreaming. It was then that he noticed all the eyes on him.

He felt himself shrink more in his seat as he saw everyone watching him and for a moment he wished he was just as invisible as he always used to be.

"Who are you texting," asked Rachel as she made his way towards him.

Santana huffed from her seat, "probably talking to another gay face."

Kurt was distracted for a moment but when he realized how close Rachel had come to his phone, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

Mentally he was scolding all of them for acting like they even had any right to ask him things like that. And Santana her comment was totally something he had heard a million times before.

He made his way towards his locker, opening it and taking the books he would need for his homework that evening.

While his locker was still open, he checked his Facebook one last time before he was going to drive home.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **You still there?**

Kurt send out a quick reply.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Just about to grab my stuff. Ready to head home. I'll talk to you later.**

He closed his locker and was about to put his phone into his pocket when he was pushed roughly into the row of lockers.

His phone smashed on the ground and he could already see the crack going over the whole length of his screen. There probably wasn't any hope to save his phone. Thank god his locker had been closed.

Karofsky stood in front of him and put his feet on his head. "Look at you, laying on the ground like my slave. Not so much talking now right. Bye Hummel!"

He walked away laughing and it just did something to Kurt he had never felt before.

Slowly he lifted himself from the ground, taking his broken phone, and ran behind Karofsky who was standing at his locker.

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted loudly.

Immediately a hand was put on his mouth. "Who do you think you are," Karofsky shouted back, "talking to me like that! You should know better Hummel!"

Kurt bit harshly in his hand, feeling some joy inside that he had surprised Karofsky. "Pushing me like that won't make me any less who I am!"

"Well, Maybe you should learn how to tone it down," Karofsky groaned.

Kurt hadn't even noticed that Karofsky had gotten so close and suddenly he didn't feel so brave anymore.

"I won't change myself for you," he said with the last courage he had.

And then a pair of lips pressed against his. Kurt's eyes were open widely as he tried desperately to push him away.

It must have only lasted seconds but to Kurt it had felt like minutes.

When Karofsky pulled away, he pushed him as hard as he could. It was more than enough for Karofsky to stumble lightly which gave Kurt enough time to run away as fast as he could.

Shaking roughly, he took he place behind the steering wheel and started back out of the parking lot.

He could see Karofsky standing in the doorway, looking at him in what looked like shock.

Kurt didn't look back and kept on driving. Not really knowing what to do.

It was only when he parked his car that he noticed where he had arrived.

He stepped out of his car, still shaking badly, and let his mouth fall open at the posh looking building in front of him.

He wondered how he had gotten here, but somehow he knew it was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **It's been a while. I know :/. I've been very bussy with school work. I'm so close to my exams and I have so many group assignements I have to work on that honnestly I feel tired all the time. Tonight, for the first time in a while, I really felt like writing and getting back into my own world. I hope you guys are still there and intresting in this story. I don't know when I'll be able to next update. I have 2 more months to go before I have 3 months of vacation but I promise I'll try to update some times in between those 2 months. Until then, I hope you can live with this chapter! Thank you for reading, keeping up with my writing and for the favorites and follows!**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt walked towards the large building. He had no idea where he was to be honest but it looked like a very large and very empty hall.

A large staircase stood in the middle of the hallway. From the ceiling hung a large chandelier.

Even the furniture inside looked really posh and while it made Kurt look around with wonder, it also made him feel like he didn't belong here.

He was about to turn around and walk back towards his car, scolding himself in his head for even thinking about going inside, when a voice made itself known from behind him.

"Is that you … Kurt?" the voice he had never heard before asked him.

Kurt turned around, looking shyly as he stood eye to eye with the guy he had only seen on picture before.

"I didn't actually mean to just come here," he said shyly as he let his hand rub over his neck.

Blaine made his way quickly down the stairs until he stood in front of him.

"So why are you here," he asked. It wasn't asked brutally. Just as kind as he had seemed on Facebook.

And Kurt didn't know how but one moment he was feeling the joy of meeting Blaine and the other he was bawling his eyes out as he remembered why he was here.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him as a loud sob left his lips.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok, Kurt," whispered Blaine's soft voice in his ear as he rubbed his hand over Kurt's back.

Kurt didn't know how long they stood there, he didn't even know if someone had passed by and seen the two boys, wondering why one of them was crying his eyes out.

But it didn't matter because as the sobs started to leave his body, he slowly started to relax in his arms. Another feeling slowly started to wash over him, safety. And it was so strange because he was practically standing in a strangers arms.

"You feeling better?" asked Blaine, who looked extremely worried.

Kurt could only nod his head as he looked away, feeling embarrassed because what kind of stranger just shows up at a school and starts sobbing in a guy he has known for only a few days.

Blaine softly places his hand on his arm. "How about we go to my room and we can talk a bit? There is some good coffee at the cafeteria on the way to my room."

Kurt looked up, hesitating slightly but when Blaine started using puppy eyes on him, because that was exactly what they were, he caved.

It was only when he was reaching for his phone to text his dad he would be home later, he realized it was broken.

He frowned but without asking questions, a phone was already pushed into the palm of his hand.

"Go call your dad. You can tell me later about that," he said waving his hand towards the phone with the large crack on it.

Quickly he dialed the familiar number and told his dad he'd be home later. His dad seemed worried at first but when he told him he was with a friend, he almost seemed relieved.

With a last bye over the phone, he ended the call and gave the phone back in Blaine's waiting hand.

They walked quietly next to each other around the building towards the small cafeteria. Blaine paid for both their coffee's while Kurt was protesting but it didn't seem to have any effect.

Blaine led him towards another huge building. He scanned his student pass on the outside and walked his way through the hallways.

The hallways were quiet on their own but sometimes there would be noises coming out of the dorm rooms of people talking or sounds that sounded a lot like video games.

Blaine stopped in front of one of the doors at the end of the hallway and scanned his card so he could go in.

Another guy was sitting at the desk with some huge books in front of him, taking nota's until he looked up to greet Blaine.

When he saw the new guy, he frowned a bit.

"Hey David, would you mind giving us a moment," Blaine asked.

David looked at him for a moment before standing up, "that's ok. I'll go join Jeff and Nick on their videogame battle."

David was about to walk out of the room but stopped in front of Kurt, "My name is David. Nice to meet you."

Kurt held out his hand and shook it politely, "Kurt. It's nice to meet you as well."

The guy gave him a nod before he left the room quietly.

Blaine took a seat on what Kurt thought was his bed and patted on it for Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and looked around. The room wasn't huge but it was big enough to school the two guys. They both had their own side with a bad, a closet and a desk. Another door at the side of the room probably lead towards a bathroom.

Blaine coughed quietly trying to get Kurt's attention.

"Are you feeling a little better," he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded his head, "I'm sorry for earlier. I'm sure this wasn't how you expected to meet me."

Blaine shrugged, "maybe it wasn't but honestly I feel happy that you felt save enough to come to me."

Kurt let his head rest against the wall, "thank you for not judging me."

Blaine smiled softly towards him, "you want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt shrugged while he let out a long sigh. He knew he should, he owed the guy a reason for just showing up.

So he started talking about the bullying, about all the smashed into the lockers and how he really had started to hate glee club. He told Blaine about the people who once used to be his friends and how now they could only turn their heads when his head collided once more with a locker. He told them about the latest glee practice and how his biggest bully had kissed him in the empty hallway.

He didn't notice the shocked look on Blaine's face as he let it all out. It just felt so good to finally be able to talk about it with someone.

It was only when he finished his story that he realized that Blaine might judge him for all that happened. Now he knew everything about him. What if he didn't want to be friends with the biggest loser of the school.

What he didn't expect was for Blaine to wrap his arms around him and hold him for a while.

It made Kurt feel things he never thought he would feel.

* * *

 **Hi guys, a little faster then expected but I wanted to thank you guys for all the kind reviews, the favorites and follows. They mean a lot to me! :) So as a thank you I want to give you all a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Lots of love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

The sky outside slowly started to darken and Kurt knew he couldn't stay like this forever.

Slowly he pulled away from where he had been resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt couldn't remember when the last time had been that he felt so relaxed. It felt so good.

It was incredible how he could talk with Blaine but how they also could enjoy the silence.

Blaine turned his head and looked at him questioningly.

Just as Kurt was about to say something, the door flew open and a bunch of boys came running in the room.

"O.M.G," the blond guy said, "David was right. Blaine has been keeping a secret from us." He acted like he was really shocked as he slammed his hands in front of his mouth and opened his eyes as wide as he could.

Another guy with brown hair slapped his hand against the blond guy's head. The blondie started pouting and started rubbing over the spot.

Another guy rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the bed of Blaine's roomie, who walked into the room not much later.

"We actually came to get you for dinner Blaine", David said.

Blaine looked at the little clock on his bedside table and let out a sigh, "I didn't know it was already this late. You should drive back to Lima, Kurt. So you don't have to drive in the middle of the night."

Kurt nodded his head and stood up from the bed. Carefully looking down to see if his clothes weren't too wrinkled from sitting on the bed.

The blond guy coughed loudly and looked at Blaine, "so before you let your mystery guest disappear, maybe you could introduce us?"

Blaine just smirked at the guy, "I don't know if I want to introduce him to you crazy's."

The blond guy rolled his eyes and stood up, "My name is Jeff. I'm the funniest guy of Dalton."

Kurt smiled as he saw almost everyone in the room roll their eyes, "I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you Jeff."

Then he got introduced to Nick and Wesley.

Blaine sighed loudly, "Now you all got your chance to introduce yourself, we should really get going."

They walked out of the building, all the while listening to Jeff asking Kurt all kind of questions.

Kurt was a little relieved when the bunch took another turn to get to the cafeteria with a quick goodbye and a teasing smile to Blaine so that he and Blaine were left alone.

Although he had to admit that it had kind of been nice to be talked to so normally.

Blaine put his hand on the lower of his back and leaded him further through the labyrinth of buildings and gardens that were all part of Dalton Academy until they finally could see the parking lot in the distance.

Kurt was about to step in the car when they were standing in front of his car but Blaine put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You know you are always welcome to come here, right?" he asked as he looked at Kurt with his big golden eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and hugged him for a moment. When he let go, Kurt was left a little disappointed. He wished he could stay just a little longer.

"I would ask you to send me a message when you get home but I guess that's not possible with your phone," Blaine pouted, his hand slowly going through the little curls escaping the gel at the back of his head.

"I'll find a way," Kurt promised. He stepped into his car and took the keys out of the pocket.

Slowly he pulled out of the parking lot. He looked back in his rearview mirror and waved at Blaine for as long as he could.

The building of Dalton getting smaller and smaller until it was nowhere to be seen.

 ***_break_***

Kurt pulled his car up in front of his house. Before the engine even stopped, the door flew open and his dad walked out of the house.

He looked incredibly worried and Kurt couldn't blame him because it was really way over the time he would be home normally.

Kurt stepped out of his car and walked into his dad's open arms.

"I was getting a little worried," his dad admitted.

"I'm ok," Kurt said as he let go, "I went to a friend of mine."

"Someone I know," Burt asked as they walked inside the house.

"Not really," Kurt said, "I'll tell you everything but first I really need to mix up something to eat because I'm hungry."

His dad followed him into the kitchen, "there is still some lasagna in the fridge. I ordered some for this evening since I didn't really know when you would be home."

Kurt nodded as he opened the fridge to look for the lasagna.

The silence was comfortable as they were waiting for the lasagna to be ready.

When the noise of the microwave went off, Kurt took out his lasagna and took a seat in front of his dad at the kitchen table.

He started telling his dad about how he had met Blaine through a stupid mistake and how they had gotten along immediately.

He told him about how they talked online and how it was nice to have finally a real friend again.

He told him about Dalton academy and about the guys he met there at the end of the evening and how nice it had been.

His dad nodded every once in a while and smiled as he looked at his son telling all those things.

"You didn't tell me why you drove so long today just to see that friend of yours. You could have gone in the weekend," his dad asked him.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to tell his dad everything because his heart wasn't what it used to be. He still needed to avoid stress.

He told Burt a shortly changed version about how a bully had pushed him and his phone had broken and he had needed a moment to get away from it all.

His dad looked a bit upset but seemed to understand it. He knew McKinley wouldn't change overnight and he knew things were going on in that high school. More than Kurt let on but for now there wasn't much he could do about it with those people in charge of the school.

"It's ok, we go get a new phone for you tomorrow after school," his dad promised him. "How about you get to bed now. You have school tomorrow and it's been a pretty long day already."

Kurt nodded. He hesitated a bit before he went upstairs, "I'm just going to start my computer for a moment. Blaine asked me to send him a message if I got home safe and I can't really do that from my phone at the moment."

His dad nodded and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, a good kid, before he cleared the dish of the table and put it in the dishwasher.

Kurt started his computer once he was in the room. It took ages to start but it gave Kurt the time to do a short skin routine and take a quick shower.

He smiled when he noticed Blaine was still online.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Got home safe! Thank you for today.**

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Glad to hear that!**

 **Now get some sleep so you don't fall asleep in class tomorrow :)**

Kurt huffed as a smile spread on his lips.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Says the guy who is still awake as well.**

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **I had a good reason!**

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Yes?**

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Yes :) Now I know you got home alright and I can go to sleep!**

A big smile spread on Kurt's lips.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Now go to sleep! Goodnight Kurt :)**

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **Goodnight Blaine!**

Kurt closed his computer and let himself fall on his bed with a big smile. For a moment he could forget it all.

Tomorrow was still far away from his mind. Sadly it would be there sooner than later.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm sorry it has been a while. I finally got my computer back after almost 3 months of pure frustration. And the problem is probably still not totally solved as no one really seems to know what the problem is :/ . Anyway, it works for now so I took the time to write a new little chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this! There will probably be a bit more warblers in the next few chapter as I always love writing about them. I hope you guys enjoy the warblers as much as I do :). Hope to see you next chapter? Let me know what you think! Lots of love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt sighed loudly as he parked his car in one of the empty spots of the McKinley High parking lot.

He really hadn't felt like coming to school but his dad had told him it would all be alright and they would meet up after school to go buy a new phone for him.

Kurt just knew it would be a long day. And to add to that he didn't have a working phone so there was no way he would be able to communicate with Blaine during the day.

Gathering all his courage, he stepped out of the car and took his bag from the passenger seat.

He just knew it would be a bad day and once again he was proven right. In the open doors of the school building were the jocks waiting for him.

Karofsky smirked at him and cracked his knuckles while he tried to look threatening. It only made Kurt roll his eyes.

He was about to walk in between them, hoping that they would be surprised and not come after him although he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Two pair of hands pushed him back into the chests of a few other bulky guys.

"What do you want, Karofsky," Kurt asked with a sigh.

"Don't speak to me like that," Karofsky said. "I thought we should give you a little welcome today."

It was when the cold of multiple slushies made its way down his back that he realized what their plan had been. Much too late. A chill went over his back as the other jocks jumped back to not get any of the stuff on their clothes.

"See you later fairy," they all shouted as they waved towards him with big smirks on their faces.

Almost everyone in the hallway was now looking at Kurt, who was shivering in the doorway of the school.

Kurt took a deep breath, counted to ten in his head, before he made his way inside. He changed his books, took his spare pair of clothes and disappeared into the bathrooms of the hallway.

Guess he wouldn't be participating in his first class.

 ***_break_***

Sadly enough the slushies had only be a taste of what was going to become his worst day at McKinley yet.

First of all, everyone kept staring at him after what happened earlier in the morning. Like they were all waiting for the jocks to appear and throw another bunch of slushies over his head. Luckily that hadn't happened during the day because you could only bring so many pair of clothes with you to school before a parent would get suspicious.

Then there was the glee club who had been running behind him every time they seemed to find him. Always asking the same questions about who he had been texting and what he thought he was doing. Saying they had a right to know what was going on as they were a team.

Kurt still snorted at that because honestly he couldn't remember the last time they were "a team". At least a team where he was part of.

Rachel had even looked through his backpack for his cellphone, only to realize he hadn't brought one to school with him, which left her all angry and frustrated.

It had been a day of running around and trying to avoid as many people as possible.

Well, turned out that plan didn't go so well.

It was how he found himself against a locker in a deserted hallway after the last bell had sounded. One hand was fisting the front of his shirt while the other was leaning next to his head.

Karofsky's face hung so close to his that he could feel every breath he took run over his face.

"We have to have a little chat, don't we," Karofsky said quietly. "We have to lay out some rules."

Kurt stayed as still as he could as his mind went back to what had happened the day before.

"What happened yesterday, will stay between us, ok? No one can know," Karofsky said threatening, "and if you do tell someone, I'll make sure it will be the last time you have ever spoken."

Before Kurt could do anything, he felt how Karofsky's fist collided with his right eye.

"A little reminder to keep quiet," Karofsky whispered before he disappeared into the hallways, looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

Kurt let himself slide down until he was sitting on the ground. He let his head rest against the locker behind him and closed his eyes for a moment.

His right eye was throbbing and he knew his dad would be suspicious of the black eye he was definitely going to have.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he stood up and made his way to his locker to change his books.

The only thing Kurt could hope was that Blaine would never find out that Blaine knew, because he knew Karofsky would keep his word.

No matter what.

 ***_break_***

Kurt let himself fall down on his bed with the little box that contained his new phone.

He took the medication his dad had given him and lay the ice pack that had been pressed against his eye for the past hour on his night table.

It had been though to lie to his dad, tell him that everything was ok and he just had walked by the wrong place and someone had thrown a football by accident right into his face.

His dad hadn't seemed convinced but had let it go.

They had gone to buy the new phone and even had gone for some dinner to breadsticks.

It had been nice to let go for a moment and just listen to his dad talk about which cars he had gotten in the shop today.

Kurt put his phone in the charger and took his laptop from his desk.

He smiled when he noticed that he had a new message on his Facebook.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Hey you, I know you can't talk today :c**

 **Send me a message when you can tough. I want to hear how your day has been!**

Kurt smile faded a bit when he noticed Blaine wasn't online.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **I'm online but you aren't :c**

 **I got a new phone today but I can't text you until it's fully charged.**

It was like Blaine had been waiting for the message because immediately after Kurt had pressed send, Blaine's status had changed in online.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **:c I wanted to talk with you. Like maybe call?**

Kurt chuckled as he imagined the pout on Blaine's face.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **You can call me tomorrow**

The moment he pressed send he got another message.

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Do you have skype? We could skype! :D**

Kurt hesitated a moment. He didn't want Blaine to see his black eye.

On the other side, he knew he couldn't lie to Blaine. He would know one way or another that something was wrong.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **I do. I'm just not sure if I want to :/**

 **Blaine Anderson:**

 **Why? It will be fun!**

With a sigh Kurt gave in and put his skype address into the chat box.

Not too much later he got a new contact request.

Kurt added Blaine and not too much later he already got the incoming call from Blaine.

He took one last deep breath before he accepted the new incoming call.

The first thing he saw was Blaine with a big smile.

Then his face changed. His mouth fell open, his hand held in front of it as his eyes went wide open while he leaned more forward to make sure he saw what he thought he was seeing.

"Kurt, your eye," he said a bit shocked.

Kurt rolled his eye, like he didn't know, only to notice that even rolling his eye hurt.

"I didn't have the best day," he just stated.

Blaine frowned, "you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shrugged. Honestly he wanted to tell Blaine because he knew it would make him feel better but on the other side, he didn't want to cause too much drama about it.

"Why don't you tell me about your day," Kurt asked Blaine instead.

Blaine's face fell a little but he covered it quickly with a small smile as he told him about the warblers and some of the awful teachers he had gotten class from today.

It was nice to hear all the stories about the warblers. It made Kurt wish he was part of a group like that, like he once used to be.

A knock on his door interrupted their conversation.

His dad slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

"Hey kiddo, I'm going to get some sleep. Maybe you should get some as well. It's the last day of school for the week tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, "let me say bye to Blaine, ok?"

His dad nodded while he looked curiously at the back of his laptop.

"You are talking with him right now?"

Kurt nodded while he looked through the corner of his eye to Blaine who was smiling and doing some tricks with one of the biro's on his desk.

"Mind if I say hello to him," asked Burt.

Kurt went crimson and looked at Blaine on his screen who had looked up again and shrugged at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged as well and his dad made his way into his room.

He took a seat next to Kurt on the bed and looked at the computer screen.

"So you are the friend Kurt went to the other night," Burt asked.

Blaine nodded, "yes sir. I'm Blaine." Blaine looked a little awkward as he added a nice to meet you in the end.

"How about you come over Saturday for some dinner," Burt asked.

Blaine smiled softly, "I think that would work. Thank you for inviting me sir."

"You can bring over some of those warblers as well if you like. Just let Kurt know when you'll be here. It was nice to meet you Blaine," he said before he disappeared out of the screen.

The only thing Blaine could still see was how a hand went to Kurt's hair and went through it so it wasn't styled anymore.

A threatening dad left Kurt's lips as he tried to put his hair back in place while looking at himself on the screen.

Blaine and Burt both seemed to find it funny and started laughing.

Burt wished Kurt a goodnight and with one last wave, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kurt let himself fall back against the pillows as he watched Blaine smirk at him.

"Don't laugh at me," Kurt said with a pout.

Blaine just chuckled, "I wouldn't dare."

They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Blaine interrupted the silence. "You ok with me bringing a few warblers along on Saturday? It will make the drive so much less boring."

Kurt shook his head, "no it's fine. Who do you want to bring?"

Blaine thought about it, "how about I just bring Nick and Jeff along. Wes and David will be talking my ears of about it but I think 3 of us are more than enough."

Kurt nodded his head, "I think that would be ok. I'll tell my dad in the morning."

Blaine smiled, "that's ok. I'll ask them as well tomorrow and then I'll send you a message about it."

"I'll be waiting for it," Kurt said while he let out a long yawn.

"And now you should be going to bed," Blaine said as he tried to sound stern.

Kurt rolled his eyes as another yawn left his lips. "Fine, Talk to you later?"

Blaine nodded as he waved to him, "good night Kurt."

The screen in front of him went black before he could even say it back.

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to facebook.

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 **I would say good night but you already closed it off :c**

Kurt closed his Facebook and his laptop and put it all back on his desk.

He checked once more on his phone before he went to the bathroom to get dressed to go to bed.

With a smile he let himself fall on the bed and cuddled himself into his blankets.

He was a bit nervous for Burt to meet Blaine and the two warblers he barely knew himself.

But somehow he knew it would all go fine.

* * *

 **Surprise! I thought I should make it up with all of you for not updating so much lately and I found a little time today to write you guys a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be Burt meeting Nick, Jeff and Blaine. Lots of love xoxo ps. Thank you for letting me know what you thought about the last chapter! I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt had already arranged his clothes by color and his shoes by his favorites and still the time didn't seem to have passed any faster.

With a sigh he let himself fall on the bed as he pouted at the hour on his alarm clock.

It would at least take another hour until Blaine, Jeff and Nick would arrive and he really was bored out of his mind.

With a long sigh, he decided he should go downstairs and maybe start on something for dinner.

He was sure they would all be very hungry when they arrived. It's what he had learned from most guys walking around his school.

His dad was already waiting for him in the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face.

"You ok," he asked while a grin spread over his face.

"It takes so long," he pouted as he walked around the kitchen island.

Burt rolled his eyes, "he'll be here soon enough."

Kurt pouted once more and rolled his eyes as well. He walked towards the fridge and started getting out the ingredients for the spaghetti he was going to make.

Burt peeked over the newspaper he was reading at what Kurt was getting out of the fridge. "Spaghetti," he guessed when he saw all the vegetables and tomato-sauce pass by.

"You're lucky we are getting guests so I'm making it with meatballs just for this once," Kurt smirked at him as he pointed his finger to Burt.

Burt chuckled and lifted his fist in the air, "I should invite your friends over more if you let me cheat on my diet like that."

Kurt muttered something as he took a seat at the kitchen island and started rolling the meatballs.

He started humming under his breath as he started moving around the kitchen, checking the cooking pots on the stove.

After half an hour, all of his preparations were done and he was left with nothing to do.

"I should go put on another pair of clothes," he muttered to himself.

His dad closed the newspaper and looked up at him, "I think you already look good kiddo."

Kurt laughed at that, "says the guy who thinks the overalls in the garage look fashionable."

Burt shrugged, "it used to work when you were younger and didn't want to work in the garage. I made you believe they were fashionable and now you know a lot about cars."

Kurt's mouth fell open at that, "I did never believe that overalls were fashionable."

Burt just smirked at him and started leaning over the cooking pots that were still brewing on the stove.

"Good dad, keep on checking on them. I'll be back in five minutes," Kurt promised as he started making his way upstairs.

His dad could only shout back, "If you make it down in five, you've made a new record."

 **.:*break*:.**

Half an hour later, Kurt came down the stairs dressed to the nines. He was wearing his favorite button up with a grey vest and his favorite black skinny jeans combined with his favorite boots.

He walked in the kitchen to catch his dad looking guilty as hell as he put another spoon of sauce into his mouth.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot on the ground. "Really dad? I said you had to look at them. Not eat it already!"

Burt put the spoon away in the dish washer and walked past him towards the living room.

On the way, he patted his son on the back and grinned, "told you, you wouldn't make it in 5 minutes! Looking good kiddo."

Kurt rolled his eyes. If his dad thought he wouldn't face any consequences for it, he would be so wrong.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the doorbell started ringing.

Kurt immediately started running towards the door but his dad had somehow beaten him.

The door was already wide open but Kurt couldn't see any of them as his dad was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"You must be Blaine," he heard his dad say and he saw his dad stretch out his arm.

"It's nice to meet you," he heard Blaine's voice say. "These are my friends, Jeff and Nick."

Kurt was sure he was pointing at them.

His dad seemed to shake both their hands before finally moving aside and letting them in.

The first one to walk through the door was Blaine. He was looking at Kurt with his bright golden eyes and Kurt couldn't help but swoon a little bit.

Blaine walked towards him and wrapped him into a hug, "hey you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm glad you're here," he said so quiet that he knew no one but Blaine had heard.

Blaine leaned back and smiled softly towards him.

"I'm sure you remember these two," he grinned as he pointed to Jeff and Nick.

Jeff was almost jumping up and down out of excitement. Kurt was sure he would if Nick wasn't holding him down by the arm that was steadily wrapped around his back.

Kurt's eyes had widen a little when seeing that because he hadn't realized that Jeff and Nick were dating.

They kind of looked cute together, Kurt thought.

Jeff smiled widely at him, "it's so nice you invited us to come," he said hyperactively. "Now we finally get a chance to hang out."

Kurt could see Nick roll his eyes while he looked with a fond smile at Jeff.

"He'll calm down when you put food in front of him," Blaine smirked.

Kurt let out a chuckle, "it's a good thing I already made dinner then."

He leaded all of them towards the kitchen, noticing his dad was already there, putting plates on the table.

Kurt walked towards the stove and checked on the pots still brewing.

"I only have to do the spaghetti and dinner is ready," he said as he took the box with spaghetti in it.

Jeff was already leaning over the kitchen table and looking in the pots. Kurt was sure that if he would leave Jeff alone, no one would be left of it.

"It smells delicious," Nick said as he leaned next to Jeff. "We didn't know you could cook. Blaine hasn't told us."

Blaine pouted at that, "He didn't tell me."

Kurt smiled. "I don't give away all my secrets. There has to be some surprise," he said as he looked at Blaine with a soft smile on his face.

His dad told all the guys they should take a seat at the table.

Burt took a seat at the head of the table. Jeff and Nick sat at one side of the table and Blaine on the other side.

Kurt could barely hear the conversation over the noise of the steam hood but he was sure his dad was behaving as he saw Nick, Jeff and Blaine nod sometimes or talk while moving their hands animatedly.

He checked the pasta once more before he drained the water and put the pot of pasta and pot of sauce with meatballs on the table.

Jeff was already licking his lips as he looked at the pots.

Burt pointed towards the pots on the table, "take away guys. There is more than enough."

Nick and Blaine smirked at each other as Jeff was the first to take the spoons and put a huge amount on his plate.

Burt and Kurt looked at each other for a moment a little shocked at the amount.

Blaine and Nick must have noticed as they both started chuckling.

"I swear only Jeff eats like that," Blaine said. "I swear this is a normal portion for him."

Nick took the spoons from his boyfriend and took a normal amount of spaghetti. "If it goes on like this, I'm sure I'm going to need 4 jobs if we ever make it to New York."

It caught Burt's attention, "You 2 are also planning to go to New York?"

Jeff and Nick both nodded as Blaine took the spoons over from Nick.

"Yes sir, I'm planning to study music and Jeff here is going to study IT," Nick said.

This surprised Kurt as he took the spoons from Blaine and started putting some spaghetti on his plate.

"You're planning to do IT," Kurt asked.

Jeff nodded, "I want to make games. I already have so many ideas."

Kurt gave the spoons to his dad and smiled at that. "Well I'm planning to go to New York as well so it's nice that I won't be alone in the city."

A warm hand settled on top of his arm. He looked next to him to see Blaine smile. "Guess you'll have to get used to having all 3 of us around," he said with a wink.

It caught Kurt's breathe a little. That was something they hadn't talked about yet but now he knew, he couldn't wait for the time to arrive.

Dinner was very cozy. In between taking bites, they told stories about school, about glee club and any other thing that came up in their minds until their plates were empty.

Burt told everyone he would clear the table and would take an early night but reminded them that they shouldn't leave too late as they still had a long drive ahead.

Kurt decided to take them to the cellar which was designed as a perfect place to hang out. It had a huge comfy couch and a large television. The wall was filled with shelves which were filled with DVD's and cd's.

Kurt walked towards the wall, his eyes scanning the DVD's. "Which movie would you guys like to watch," he asked as he turned his head a little to see their reaction.

Nick smiled, "you have a lot of DVD's." He took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable in the L-form.

Jeff was looking at the DVD's like an excited puppy while Blaine took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Do you have Harry Potter," Jeff asked excitedly.

Blaine and Nick groaned from the couch which made Kurt think this was a regular thing for Jeff.

Before he could answer, Jeff had already found it and taken the first one of the series. He held it out with a huge smile towards Kurt.

Kurt just couldn't say no and smiled at him as he put the DVD in the television.

He took a seat next to Blaine who had invitingly put his one arm over the couch and with the other had patted next to him.

Kurt took a seat next to him as he pressed play. He looked to his right and saw Jeff was already snuggled into Nick's side, looking very content.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the back of the couch. He felt himself fluster a little as he felt Blaine's fingers go over the back of his neck every once in a while. When he looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye, it was like Blaine didn't even notice he was doing that.

After a while, he just couldn't help himself and let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder.

Every once in a while, he forgot they weren't alone as Jeff made another comment or made a noise because something was going to happen that he already knew.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt like he had found his place.

Like maybe, he finally found a group of people who would accept him for who he was.

With a soft smile on his face, he let his eyes fall close as he buried his cheek even more in Blaine's shoulder as he fell himself completely relax.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

If only he had stayed awake a little longer, he would have noticed how Blaine had looked down at him halfway through the movie with a fond smile on his face and he would have felt how a pair of soft lips has touched his forehead.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I've found the time to write another chapter for you! It's a little different then what I first started writing. Last weekend I wrote a whole different chapter and I wasn't too happy about it which is why I started all over today. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to write again soon. Lots of love xoxo ps. thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, ... It's amazing to see that all of you like this story so much! It's why I'm always coming back :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt was sitting in Glee practice. He didn't even know why he came but somehow he still found himself sitting in the classroom every practice they had.

Maybe it was because he wanted to see the drama unfolding in front of him, or maybe it was because he hoped things might change for the better again.

But when he really thought about it, he knew it was because it was the only extra activity he could add on his college application.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and started smiling when he noticed he had 2 new messages on Facebook.

The first one was from Jeff, who had send him a friend quest the day after they had come over for dinner.

Ever since, Jeff and Kurt had taken the habit to talk quite a bit through Facebook. It was nice to have another friend.

Kurt opened the message and immediately rolled his eyes at it.

 **Jeff** :

 **I have a question for you and you have to answer yes !**

Next to it were a ton of emoticons. They only made Kurt wonder if he should yes. He thought about it as he looked to see who else was messaging him.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he saw it was from Blaine.

 **Blaine:**

 **I don't know if Jeff has beaten me, but would you like to join us tomorrow at our concert in Dalton? I'd love for you to come.**

Kurt felt his heart beat a little faster as he read the message. Of course he would have to verify with his dad, but he didn't think it would be a problem.

If anything, Burt would want to join him as he had told Kurt they could come over anytime.

Kurt still felt a little embarrassed if he thought back about Saturday night. He had woken up on the couch, wrapped into a blanket.

When he had gotten upstairs, he found his dad sitting on the couch, watching a movie as he told him that his friends had left only an hour ago and how they had wanted to let him sleep.

He had immediately sent a message to Blaine, saying how he was so sorry he had fallen asleep and how rude he must have seemed.

The only response he got was: it's ok. It was kinda cute.

It still made Kurt blush but nothing else was said after that.

Kurt was so caught up into his thoughts about Saturday that he hadn't noticed how Rachel had sneaked up to him.

It was only when his phone was snatched out of his hands that he noticed what was going on.

Santana and Puck held him in his chair as Rachel walked in front.

"Now we will finally know who you are texting with," Rachel said with a proud smile.

Santana smirked, "sexting you mean."

A few others started chuckling as Kurt tried to push passed Santana and Puck.

"Seriously, this is none of your business," Kurt said angrily. He felt the anger grow stronger as he watched Rachel go through his messages with what he could only imagine was Blaine.

"You are dating a warbler? You are going with our competition?" she almost shouted.

Everyone grew quiet and watched Kurt. It was that moment Kurt took to push past Santana and Puck and to snatch his phone out of Rachel's hands.

Santana whistled, "never thought he had it in him."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at all of the people in the room. The people that used to be his friends.

"I'm friends with a warbler but I don't see how that's any of your business nor why I should defend myself," Kurt said angrily as he held tight on his phone.

Finn scoffed at him, "We should know these things dude. You are friends with our competitors? That's so not cool! You should know better as part of our team."

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing that was he was going to say meant there was no way back, "Maybe I'm not anymore a part of the team."

Immediately the room started interrupting into shouts. "What? You can't leave? We won't have enough people to compete?" "You can't be serious!" "Seriously Hummel, this is how you are going to thank us for the past few years?"

It were those last words that struck to him the most. "Thank you for the past few years? Don't make me laugh! You guys are all too caught up in yourselves to even care about anyone else. I'm done with it!"

Kurt left the room with quick strides until he was sitting in his car. He took a deep breath and started driving home. Not once looking back.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt had been right. Burt had made no problem of Kurt going to Dalton. After all he seemed relieved after Kurt told him he had quiet Glee.

His dad didn't understand what the whole reason of it was, but he didn't push and said if it was what Kurt wanted, he was more than ok with it.

When Kurt pulled up the parking lot, he was immediately met by Blaine, Jeff, Nick and if Kurt remembered correctly a guy named David.

Kurt stepped out of his car and was immediately hugged by Jeff. Well, by the blond hair he could only guess it was Jeff or a total stranger.

"You are here Kurt," He said in his total hyper way of talking.

Before Kurt could answer, the others had joined them.

Nick chuckled as he patted on Jeff's shoulder, "sweetie I'm sure you are suffocating our guest."

Jeff immediately let go and started pouting at Nick, who rolled his eyes lovingly.

Blaine stepped around the couple and wrapped Kurt in his arms, "hey you. I'm glad you made it."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders, "I'm glad as well."

They hugged each other for a while until Jeff started coughing amused.

Kurt and Blaine both pulled away, slightly blushing.

"We should go inside," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and started leading him towards the building, the others close behind. "I'm sure Wes had already gotten through 4 mental crises. He always get stressed as part of the council for these kind of things."

"I'm sure everything will sound amazing," Kurt shrugged. "So why are you exactly holding this concert?"

Jeff beat Blaine in answering, "Because every year we do an annual concert for everyone on campus and all of our family. It's a kind of huge thing."

Kurt looked at Blaine accusingly, "so why haven't I heard anything of it?"

Blaine chuckled, "because Wes threatened me as you are technically competition."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "well, you can tell him I was competition. I'm not anymore."

Blaine immediately stopped in his track, almost pulling Kurt's arm out of its socket as he hadn't noticed.

"What do you mean, you are not anymore," Blaine asked with a frown.

Jeff, Nick and David walked passed them. Wanting to leave the two of them alone.

"Like I said, I'm not in glee club anymore. I'm done with it," Kurt answered.

"Why," Blaine asked genuinely interested, "I thought you liked to sing."

"I do but it's become too much for me lately. Yesterday they took my phone when I was reading your message and they all started freaking out about me being friends with the competition. They didn't even care about how I felt. It's when I realized that maybe I didn't belong in their team anymore. It's honestly ok, I can sing wherever I want. Just not in Glee anymore," Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled softly at him as he said, "you are a strong person you know."

Kurt just playfully pushed his shoulder against Blaine's, "if you say it, I might believe it."

They chuckled as they walked towards the large hall where the concert was held.

The hall was already filled with a lot of people. There were students, parents, grandparents and Kurt thought maybe some teachers as he saw people walk by with the Dalton sign on their sweaters.

Blaine leaded Kurt towards a place right in the middle of the group of chairs, "It's the best place, I promise you," he said with a wink.

Kurt chuckled, "well I'm curious to hear how good you guys are. I mean, you've talked about how well you guys are but you can't tell until you've seen the real deal."

Blaine chuckled and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'll do my best to impress you. Now I have to leave and get ready behind the stage because I'm sure that Wes is already going nuts. I see you behind the show?"

Kurt nodded and took a seat as he watched Blaine walk away.

It didn't take long before the other people took their seats and the curtains opened to reveal all warblers, dressed into their blazers. And then they started singing.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt stood up after the concert and started clapping loudly in his hands.

He was so in awe at what he had seen. The warblers were amazing in his opinion.

And Blaine had killed it as their front man. Especially when he had sung teenage dream.

It made Kurt swoon a little when his and Blaine's eyes had met. Well, he had probably imagined that but well. It still made him dream a little.

A word of thank was expressed by their principal before all people started walking around again, getting themselves a drink and waiting for the stars of the nights.

It didn't take long before they appeared from behind the stage. All dressed out of their blazers and in more casual clothes.

Jeff and Nick were stopped by a pair of adults, which were Jeff's parents Kurt suspected by the blond hair.

Blaine politely shook their hands before he excused himself and found Kurt in the crowd.

A grin played on his lips as he stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets, "now did I impress you?"

Kurt shrugged playfully with one shoulder, "maybe."

Blaine let out a loud laugh at that, "oh stop playing it coy. I know you loved it."

Kurt blushed a little as he didn't know how to answer to that. Were they flirting?

He was about to compliment Blaine on the show when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So this is the guy you have ditched us for?"

He turned around slowly, only to be face to face with Finn, Rachel, Santana and Puck.

* * *

 **Hey guys, a new update for you! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you guys are still into the story and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know by reviewing and favoriting! Lots of love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

Kurt really didn't know what to say. He was just starting at the proud smiles on the Glee kids faces.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

He turned around to see Blaine standing behind him with Jeff, Nick, David and Wes close to them.

Wes stepped forward. "may I ask you what you are doing here? This is in fact an event for people who are invited," Wes said.

Rachel huffed, "I don't see anyone holding invites and no one asked us for an invite when we came here."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. This was such a typical reaction of her. He was about to reply but it looked like Wes wanted to handle this.

"While that may be true, this is a private event. And I think it's best for you to leave now. In fact, we might compete against you guys in the future so this could count as spying. We could bring this to the judges of the competition."

At that, Rachel was turning all white. "You wouldn't!"

"We would. Now you better leave," Wes said as he turned his back towards them and started talking with David, Jeff and Nick.

Rachel huffed loudly as it looked like she wanted to start shouting but Finn put a hand on her shoulder and lead her outside, saying it wasn't worth the fight.

Kurt took in a deep breath as he watched them walk out of the door and turned himself around so he was wrapped into Blaine's warm arms.

"You ok," Blaine asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said as he breathed in deeply, feeling so much at home. "I wish they would just leave it alone. This will only be the beginning of it."

Blaine started rubbing his hand over his back, "I'll be here if things turn ugly."

Kurt chuckled at that. "You really expect this to turn ugly don't you?"

Blaine shrugged as he pulled back a little so he could look Kurt in the eyes, "I don't know what to expect of your glee club."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I should go home sadly enough. It's turning dark outside and my dad will be waiting for me."

Blaine smiled sadly. He took Kurt's hand and started swinging it playfully, "Let me walk you outside?"

It felt like a thousand butterflies where fluttering in his stomach as he nodded and followed Blaine outside, still holding his hand.

Once they arrived at Kurt's car, Blaine wrapped him into a tight hug. "Call me if you need me ok?"

Kurt let out go of the hug and smiled at him, "thank you for tonight. It was amazing. You should tell your friends I really enjoyed it.

Blaine grinned at that, "I'm sure they will appreciate it. Text me when you get home."

Kurt stepped into his car and started backing out the parking lot.

With one last wave, he was gone.

 **.:*break*:.**

Friday had been surprisingly calm, much to Blaine's and Kurt's relieve. Sadly, neither of them had the time during the weekend to meet up but they made most of it by texting and a skype call at night.

The more Kurt talked with Blaine, the more he felt himself falling for this guy and it scared the hell out of him because he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

His dad had noticed something was bothering him and once asked him but Kurt had just said it was the stress of school.

He knew obviously that his dad wasn't dumb. He knew it was something else but he would let it go until he came to him.

It was on Sunday when he was sitting on the couch next to his dad, chuckling at a text that he received, that he knew his dad knew.

"So you've been texting a lot and skyping a lot with this kid from Dalton", Burt said.

Kurt had felt himself blush a little but had just nodded, not even looking up from his phone, "he's a good friend of mine."

Burt let out a loud laugh out at that, "Kiddo I'm not blind. You've been smiling all evening at your phone. I'm sure you haven't seen anything from the movie yet. Does he know?"

Kurt felt himself turn fully red at that. "No he doesn't."

"Why not?" Burt asked curiously.

Kurt sighed at that, "I'm not sure if he wants me like that. And I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. I've known him only for a short time and he already means so much to me. He's become my best friend."

Burt nodded, "I know and I'm so happy to see you happy again kiddo, but sometimes you have to take a chance. Not think about the what ifs."

He patted Kurt on his head as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, "I'm going to get a glass of water and get some sleep. You should do the same."

Kurt shut down the television and went upstairs himself.

He texted Blaine one last goodnight before he turned down the lights, still wondering about his dad's words.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was Friday evening. Kurt had looked forward to this day all week. It was the only evening both he and Blaine had found themselves free to meet up.

So when the bell rang, Kurt almost ran towards his locker.

"Where are you going gayface," he heard the familiar voice of Santana say behind him.

"It's none of your business," Kurt replied as he put the last of his books in his bag and closed his locker.

He was about to walk by when Santana put her arm in front of him against the locker.

"Listen here Hummel, If you think that the end about this is being said, then you are painfully wrong."

With that she lifted her arm and turned around.

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way towards the parking lot. The empty treat hanging in the air was the last thing on his mind as he started his car and started the drive to his house.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt immediately noticed the familiar car in front of the house.

A sense of dread filled his stomach as he realized that Blaine must have been together with his dad for quite a while.

He parked his car carefully and stepped into the house. As he pulled of his shoes, he heard the laughter coming from the kitchen.

Kurt walked towards the kitchen door and leaned against it as he watched his dad and Blaine try to cook something.

"Are you sure this is how the chicken should look like, kiddo" Burt asked as he started rubbing his bald head.

Blaine looked over the cooking pots and a huge frown formed on his face. Both his eyebrows shaping in weird funny angles.

It made Kurt laugh out loud. When he was done laughing, he knew he was busted when he saw the betrayed faces.

Kurt chuckled, "it's a good thing I came home I guess?"

Burt shook his head in defeat as Blaine looked sheepishly towards him.

"I arrived early and me and your dad thought it would be nice for you if you came home and didn't have to make Friday night dinner," Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt walked towards the kitchen island and first wrapped his dad in a hug before his arms wrapped themselves around Blaine.

"While that's really sweet, it's better if we don't end all up with food poisoning."

Kurt let go of Blaine and looked over the cooking pots, immediately frowning and pulling up his nose.

"Jeez, what did you guys do with this," he asked as he looked at the chicken.

Burt sheepishly coughed and started backing out the kitchen, "It was all your friend."

With that he left the kitchen and Blaine was left alone with Kurt.

"So what did you guys do with the chicken," Kurt asked as he opened the trash can and threw the chicken in it.

Blaine started rubbing his neck as he looked down at the ground, "I honestly have no idea what we did wrong. It just started having this weird color and it was still raw inside."

Kurt chuckled, "It's called burned food."

Blaine pouted at that, "It wasn't that bad."

"It was," Kurt said as he opened the fridge with a sigh, "Guess you ruined the only decent food we still had in the fridge. Guess we'll be ordering pizza."

He ignored the yes shout coming from the living room. There was no way he was getting away with this the next time.

An hour later, all of them sat in the living room, stomachs filled with pizza and happily watching a movie.

Kurt was leaning against Blaine's shoulder with his head as Blaine had wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Every once in a while, Blaine's finger would stroke over his neck and it made all the little hairs on his arms stand up.

Kurt had noticed how his dad had looked over at them every once in a while, a smile playing on his face.

Half an hour later, hallway through the movie, he stood up with a cough. "I'm going to get some early sleep. Thanks for coming over Blaine."

Blaine stood up and shook his hand, "thank you for having me sire."

"I think we are on Burt base now," Burt chuckled. "Don't leave too late so you don't have to drive through the night. Safe home!"

Burt waved once more as he walked up the stairs.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt with a sigh, "your dad is right, I should get home."

Kurt nodded and paused the movie. He might as well look at the end as he waited for a text of Blaine.

He walked Blaine towards his car in the dark, "you plan on coming over again next Friday?"

Blaine looked confused, "I don't know. Am I?"

Kurt shrugged, "it's Friday night dinner and I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to come in between these moments with you and your dad. I know how much these Friday night dinners mean for you guys," Blaine said softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "thank you for coming."

Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's waist for a moment before letting go.

"See you soon?" he asked as he started stepping into the car.

Kurt stopped him by holding his arm and placed a soft kiss against his cheek, "see you soon."

Kurt felt himself blush as he turned around and walked into the house.

While Kurt was leaning against the door, Blaine was smiling in his car.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like! Thanks for all the review, faves and follows after last update! It encourages me to write this chapter sooner :). Lots of love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

It was on Wednesday that Burt called Kurt into the kitchen as he came home from another dreadful day of school.

Since Monday, it had become a game from the glee kids to stare at him whenever they were in the same room. Not only was it creepy but it was also very annoying to Kurt.

He rolled his eyes as he thought about it and walked into the kitchen to see his dad closing the newspaper as he leaned back on his chair.

"Sit down for a moment," his dad said seriously as he went with his hand over his balding hand.

Kurt looked at him suspicious. He couldn't think of reason why his dad wanted to talk with him alone.

"Look, I know you invited Blaine for Friday night dinner but I think you should cancel it for this once," he said with a sigh.

Kurt looked confused at him, "I thought you liked him?"

"I do," his dad said. Then he mumbled something and Kurt wasn't sure why he did because he didn't understand a word.

"Can you repeat that," he asked.

His dad blushed a bit as he mumbled the words again, "I kind of have been dating someone and I'd like for you to meet her."

Kurt's mouth fell open as he looked at his blushing dad, "what do you mean you've been dating someone?"

Burt sighed, "I met someone in the garage. She came into the garage because her car was broken and we've kind of been having these date things where we would get lunch together at lunch break. And I invited her for Friday night dinner."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his dad happy because he really did. But it would be so strange to let another woman in their life.

Burt looked worried at Kurt, "Are you ok with that?"

Kurt sighed, "It's ok. I'll let Blaine know."

His dad let out a sigh of relieve, "thank you. She is coming around 6 and she is bringing her son. I think you will really like her."

Kurt nodded, still trying to wrap his head around it. "I'm going to call Blaine," he said as he walked out of the kitchen, not noticing the worried look his dad gave him.

Kurt walked up the stairs and let himself fall on the bed as he dialed Blaine's number.

It only took a few seconds before Blaine answered his phone.

"Hi Kurt, I didn't expect you to call? Didn't we have a Skype call planned tonight," Blaine's happy voice said.

"Hi Blaine, I'm sorry to bother you but I kind of have to cancel on the plans for Friday night," Kurt said sadly.

He could hear the pout in Blaine's voice as he started talking, "oh that's ok. Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded only to realize how dumb it must look if someone came in, "Yeah I'm fine."

He let out a sigh, "My dad is bringing back a woman he has apparently been dating for a while now. And it must be serious because he invited her for Friday night dinner and she's bringing her son."

It was silent for a moment and Kurt thought his phone must have given out when Blaine started speaking again, "so how are you feeling about that?"

Kurt wondered about that. "I think I'm happy for my dad that he finally found someone new but I don't know if it will be weird to have someone new in the family. What if she doesn't like me or her son doesn't like me?"

He heard Blaine's soft chuckled through the phone, "Kurt, I promise you that there is no way someone could hate on you. You are the sweetest, most caring person I know."

Kurt felt himself blush, "Thank you Blaine. I should go though. I have to make dinner but I wanted to tell you and hear you for a moment."

"You can call me anytime! We're still skyping tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for a word. Bye Blaine," Kurt said with a smile as he ended the call.

He let himself lay on the bed for another few minutes before he finally was able to get himself moving and to the kitchen.

 **.:*break*:.**

Friday night had arrived. Kurt had skyped with Blaine for a moment, trying to decide what to wear.

They had both agreed on a purple button up and a black pair of skinny jeans with his black vest.

And now Kurt was in the kitchen, busy cooking the roast beef and making the croquets.

He was a little nervous but his dad looked like he could burst out of his skin any moment of the nerves.

He was walking around the kitchen in the costume that Kurt had only seen him wear maybe twice in his whole life. He wasn't even sure if his dad still had it.

"Dad, take a seat," he said sternly as he pointed towards his dad with the fork his was holding.

His dad gave him a look as he took a seat at the kitchen island.

He crossed his arms and almost started pouting which made Kurt burst out laughing.

"Seriously, that's how you are going to look at me. She's going to come. She's only two minutes late," he said with a roll of his eyes.

His dad was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

He sprang of the barstool and made his way to the kitchen.

Kurt meanwhile took his phone out of his pocket to see a message of Blaine on the screen.

 **Blaine:**

 **They will love you! Courage!**

Kurt smiled as he put his phone back into his back pocket, just in time to see his dad walk in the kitchen with a blond woman.

The first thing Kurt thought when he saw her walk in was that he loved her earrings.

Then a guy walked into the kitchen and he felt himself back away a little.

Finn walked into the kitchen, still wearing his jock sweater and still not noticing Kurt as he talked to Burt.

Kurt knew this would go from hero to zero very fast as Finn looked at him and a sneer appeared on his face.

"You, what are you doing here," he almost spat out.

Kurt was now standing against the kitchen counter as he looked at Finn.

Carole looked confused at her son, "what are you talking about?"

Finn pointed at Kurt, "He's the guy who left our glee club that I've been talking about. The one who let us down because he was seeing the competition."

Carole carefully put an arm on the arm of her son, "Calm down Finn. We are guests here."

Finn pointed at him, "that fag lives here?" A look of realization spread on his face, "he is going to be my new brother? No I can't have that! You know the other kids will give me so much trouble about this in school! You want me to be thrown in dumpster like they do to him?"

The words were enough for Kurt to turn around and walk up the stairs.

He felt a heavy feeling spreading in his chest as he took a seat on the floor and leaned against the door.

This was just not happening.

He didn't know how long he sat there as he was deep in thought. This just couldn't be happening.

Not only had Finn ruined the night, he had also told his dad one of his biggest secrets.

He was so out of his thought that he didn't hear how Burt had come upstairs and knocked on the door several times.

It was later when his phone buzzed that Kurt snapped himself out of it.

A new message from Blaine appeared on the screen.

 **Blaine:**

 **How has it been? I'm worried because you haven't texted me yet and I know if she was amazing you would have texted me by now. Text me, please?**

Kurt sighed as he called the familiar number. Wiping away a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He didn't even know why he was so upset.

The familiar voice sounded in his ear only seconds later, "Kurt, you ok?"

Kurt let out a soft sob, "I know it's late. But can you come over?"

The sound of Blaine talking to someone and the sound of keys sounded on the background, "I'll be there in 2 hours ok?"

"Thank you," was all Kurt said as the line went quiet.

 **.:*break*:.**

A little less than 2 hours later, Kurt heard the sound the doorbell downstairs.

A few moment later, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Can I come in, Kurt?"

Kurt stood up and wiped the dust from his jeans as he opened the door.

Blaine looked him in the eyes, frowning when he must have noticed the little red still formed around his eyes.

Blaine didn't hesitate and wrapped him into a hug.

They stayed like that for a long time and Kurt knew he would stay like this forever if he could because it was everything he had craved the last few hours.

After a while he started getting tired and Blaine carefully moved them towards the bed so they could lay down.

Kurt let his head rest against Blaine's chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist and curled himself around him.

Blaine didn't seem to mind as he started humming a song while his fingers went through Kurt's hair.

Slowly he fell himself falling asleep as he listened to Blaine's soothingly voice.

If his eyes had stayed open a little longer, he would have noticed the worried but relieved look his dad was showing as he looked through the door at the 2 boys on the bed.

* * *

 **Another new chapter! I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
